Deaf To All But A Love Song
by StevenTheLost
Summary: In the book month, they met. He followed the bodies into the forest, searching for answers. She was always in the forest, already at the answer. The only way it should have ended was with death, but something else came about at their meeting...
1. 1st Song

Deaf to all but a love song

_*The following is a Touhou Fan-fiction and is not an official story. All characters, likeness, locations and terms belong to ZUN with the exception of the main male. Please read warmly as from love blossoms a melody sung by the heart._

_Story by: StevenTheLost_

_Touhou Romance Project: 2012-?_

* * *

It was a song. She didn't know when she first heard it or how long she was walking towards it. Nor did she know why she still followed it as the darkness engulfed her. All she cared about was the song: A warm melody which warped her mind and yet had a soothing effect on her body. She kept moving forward, paying no heed to her impending blindness.

She could still feel.

She could still hear.

She could still breathe.

And so, she continued on.

The melody always remained clear in her mind as it echoed throughout the forest. It never got louder, it never got quieter, it just... continued. Despite this, without knowing where it was coming from, she still moved forward.

She could still think.

She could still walk.

She could still listen to the melody.

And so, she continued on.

She kept moving along the trees, feeling them with her hands as she walked deeper in the forest. The black night didn't scare her. The warm melody was more than enough light for her. It illuminated her will to move, but covered her mind in a veil of darkness. Still, her will was enough. Enough to move on aimlessly to the melodies demands.

She was cold.

Her feet hurt.

Her mind was numb.

But still, she continued on.

All of a sudden, her feet stopped moving. She tried to move them, but they wouldn't budge. Then, the melody stopped and her vision returned. She was on the ground, pinned down and unable to move. Despite her sight having returned, it was impossible to see who or what her assailant looked like. She panicked. She struggled with all of her might to break loose and run away, but she couldn't. She didn't want to die here. Not without hearing that song at least one more time.

And, as if someone heard her silent plea, the melody resumed once more. It was the assailant who was singing. It was a beautiful voice, far too beautiful to be human. She stopped struggling as the darkness once again seeped into her vision and mind. Even in the darkness, she remained calm for the melody soothed her soul, even as it left the body.

It was such a wonderful melody.

* * *

_Date: __Season 127, 19__th__ of Book Month (July)_

"That makes twelve missing people this month, huh?"

Mokou was sitting down with a stern expression on her face, even before the villager known as Abel informed her of another missing villager. He always came to report the same thing over and over again. Mokou was always asked to help find them, but never once did they turn up alive.

"Yes, it would appear that way" Abel responded.

Abel was a young man who appeared to be around the age of 18 with short blond hair. Mokou first met him wandering around the Bamboo Forest of the Lost a couple years ago. After escorting him to the village, he introduced himself to be a self-proclaimed adventurer of sorts, but was actually a human from the outside world who somehow wounded up in the forest through a hole in the barrier. Afterwards, he settled down in the human village and started studying everything about Gensokyo from legends to locations.

He continued to go into the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, however, because he wanted to become friends with Mokou. He would always get lost though and Mokou would end up escorting him back to the human village without saying a word as he continued to tell obviously made-up tales of extraordinary adventures. And after he was back in the human village, he would always say, See you again! Not 'later', but 'again' as if it were a predetermined thing.

Then, one day as she was escorting him back to the human village again, she broke her one sided silence and said, "Don't go in the forest ever again. I won't help you get out anymore." To which he responded, "Then I'll be sure to pay a visit to your house then." It was after this conversation that she realized she always found him in the same exact spot in the forest, but she just waved it off as a coincidence.

If only she were that lucky.

About fifteen days later, he paid her a visit. At first, she thought it was just dumb luck and despite her earlier declaration, escorted him back to the human village. But the next day, he came again to visit her again. That was when she realized that it was no coincidence that she found him "lost" in the same spot over and over again. Abel's memory was normal except for his ability to remember layouts of different locations. He used a mental map and continued to explore the forest while always remembering the way back to the village until he found Mokou's home.

"I've never gotten lost once in my life", Abel stated to Mokou during one of his visits. He continued on to explain that even with his eyes closed he still had a general idea of where he was going. Mokou found herself asking more and more questions and before she realized it she was talking to him almost as much as she talked to Keine. Before she knew it, Abel's visits became a normal occurrence and to this day he is one of the very few people she can truly call her friend.

Abel eventually became recognized in the village because of his unique ability and started to receive requests to escort people through the Bamboo Forest of the Lost to Eientei much like Mokou did. He also started acting as a village messenger whenever the village wanted to request help from Mokou, as he was the only person aside from Keine who knew how to get to her home.

He seemed to be in that role for a much longer time than usual because of the disappearances.

"For it to be this many people, it's most likely the work of a Youkai." Mokou determined.

"Yeah, this is why the request from the village is slightly different this time." Abel said.

"They want me to help find out what's causing the disappearances?" Mokou guessed.

"Not just 'they', I'm also asking this as a friend. I personally know some of these people and I can't imagine what could've happened to them. I do know one thing though: they didn't do anything wrong. Please, Mokou." Abel requested while bowing.

"Don't bow. If it's a request from a friend I can't very well refuse, now can I?" Mokou said.

"Thank you. Although I'm pretty sure I forced my friendship on you" Abel said with a grin.

"You were indeed annoying, always pestering me until I finally accepted your company was a good thing." Mokou said with a smile.

"Is that really what happened? If only my memory was good for things other than layouts of land." Abel said.

"You just admitted that you forced your friendship on me a while ago, didn't you?"

"If only I remembered."

Mokou laughed at this exchange of dialogue. Abel also seemed to have this ability to make the atmosphere cheerful whenever he spoke, although one can attest that to his character rather than a special gift like his sense of direction.

"Anyways, I'd better be going. I've got to go tell the villagers that you'll help find out what's causing these disappearances." Abel said, getting up.

"Is that really something you need to go tell them now?" Mokou asked.

"Well, that and I need to do a bit of research. There might be something hinting as to what's causing these disappearances." Abel answered.

"Local records?" Mokou asked.

"You could say that..."

* * *

"So, do you have any Ideas as to what might be causing the disappearances?" Abel asked.

Akyu was drinking tea at the time Abel intruded into her house. He often went there to ask questions about Gensokyo and its various inhabitants because of her vast knowledge and experience spanning more than 1200 years due to her many reincarnations. She kept insisting that he should read the Gensokyo Chronicles rather than inquire her about everything, but Abel explained that it's much easier for him to remember things said in conversations rather than things he read.

She eventually gave up on getting him to read the Gensokyo Chronicles and found herself in lengthy conversations with Abel about Gensokyo. Despite Abel's constant visits and talking at great lengths, their relationship never got past that of an inadvertent teacher and her student.

"There are quite a few cases similar to this, all of them involving a Youkai as the main source. This is most likely the same thing." Akyu responded, still sipping her tea.

"So there's nothing else we could do but keep searching for this Youkai and exterminate it?" Abel asked.

"That would be the case. Oh, and travel as a group at night time. Also, if you hear someone singing, don't follow the source of the sound."

"That's very specific instructions..."

"It involves a very specific Youkai."

"I know. I overheard some of the villagers talking about her. Mystia was her name... right?"

Akyu sighed at the mention of the Youkai's name both confirming and showing disdain for the name.

"She's become very popular among the young villagers despite her nature of making people lost and eating them." Akyu stated.

"…Because of her singing, right?" Abel asked.

"She also sells grilled lamprey at night time." Akyu said.

"Do Youkai even need money?"

"Probably not, but they can, however, get bored."

"Do you think she has anything to do with the disappearances?"

"It's a possibility. With her popularity amongst the youth in the village, hardly any action is taken against her. She might have gotten arrogant because of this and started to increase her activity during the night."

"But she would still sell lamprey during some nights in order to avoid arousing suspicion, right?"

Akyu raised her eyebrows and asked, "Plan on paying her a visit?"

"The only way to find out if she has anything to do with this would be to keep a close eye on her. Besides, even if she isn't involved she might know something about the disappearances."

"Even if she knew something, I doubt she'd tell anyone. Despite her popularity with humans, she herself doesn't like humans."

"Well I'm still going to make sure she isn't involved." Abel said, getting up.

"Wait a minute. What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Find Mystia"

"Specifics, please"

"I'll go alone at night and make sure to follow any mysterious melodies to their source."

"Do you enjoy ignoring me?"

"If Mystia is behind the disappearances, then I don't want to bring along anyone who would potentially be put in danger. As for her singing, it won't affect me because my sense of direction has never faltered. I won't get lost."

"You call it an ability, but can you say for sure that it's more than just memorization and a good sixth sense? If not, then I can guarantee you won't come back."

"It's more than just memorization. If I know where I want to go, then my legs will take me there, regardless of where it is, although I only just recently discovered that part of my ability."

"And how did you find this out?"

"On the day I found Mokou's house."

"It's a wonder you didn't find her house sooner than fifteen days, if that's the case."

"I never tried relying on my sense of direction to take me to a place I've never been to before, so naturally it took me a while before I thought of trying it out. The other fourteen days were just wandering around in different directions while remembering the landscape along the way. The fifteenth day was when I thought, 'I'm going to where Mokou is!' and I found myself in front of her house before I knew it."

"Quite a useful ability you have there. If you think, 'I'm going to where a hourai elixir is!', then you're set for life."

"I'll need to find a reason to keep myself alive forever before I ponder that."

"Is that all you want to know?"

"Yes, thank you. You were a great help, like always."

"You're welcome."

Just as Abel was about to leave, Akyu said one last thing before he left.

"If she is behind it, makes sure you want to find her during the day. After all, it's easier to kill a nocturnal creature that way."


	2. 2nd Song

_Night bird, night song~_

The song echoed along the night road as she pulled the cart, her voice carrying the tune along.

_Human shall turn off the light in the darkness~_

A song she knew well. A song she could sing for eternity. A song to bring darkness to those who hear it.

_Dream in the night, red in the night~_

She sang it as loudly as possible, yet with a clear tone that didn't sound strained at all. She sang in such a way that only someone who loved to sing with all her heart and soul could sing the way she sang.

_Humans will be crucified in the darkness~_

As she continued to sing, her ears picked up the sound of someone approaching her cart and her eyes could see the outline of a person off in the distance. Still, she continued to sing. She would just let the effects of her song wear off and tell them it was the grilled lamprey that fixed their vision, the same scam she always used.

As the outline got closer, she could tell it was a human male with short blond hair.

* * *

"I heard these were good, but words can only describe so much. It's defiantly an experience trying them!" The human named Abel exclaimed.

"Then make sure to eat lamprey instead of yakitori." Mystia replied.

"I'll make sure to do that since I hate yakitori anyways."

"Smart human"

"Do you sell anything else?"

"Sake. Also, I can sing as an extra service."

"I'll skip out on the sake, but how much does the extra service cost?"

"Nothing, I'm always happy to sing in front of a receptive audience."

"Even if they're human?"

"Why shouldn't I give my gift of singing to the world? Regardless of whether they are human or Youkai, everyone should receive the blessing that is my voice." Mystia boasted, puffing her chest up with pride.

"If it's that good, then how could I refuse, although, I did hear you singing just a little while ago."

"Is it my voice that led you here?"

"The red lantern hanging on your stand, as well as my good sense of direction is what led me here."

"So my voice is that useless? I guess I have no need to use it then."

"Sorry for lying. It was your voice that led me here. I'd love to hear it again, please."

"If you insist"

Mystia started to sing that familiar song again. She sang like always, loud, clear and with emotion. There was no greater joy in life than singing her song and she was always happy when she sang. The pain it causes others shall never stop her singing, for her happiness shall always come first.

As she finished the song she noticed that Abel still seemed to have a grip on reality despite being close to her while she sang.

"What an eerie song. I got chills down my spine as you sang it." Abel stated.

"That's because it was sung with the intent to kill." Mystia said, a little taken aback at Abel's calm demeanor.

"The scary thing is, I can't tell whether that's a joke or not."

"Are you a human? You don't seem to be affected by my singing."

"I'm a special human."

"Indeed, one who hates yakitori is rare to come by."

"But that's not a bad thing, is it?"

"No, I'd say it's a good thing... not liking yakitori."

"So it's not alright to be affected by your singing then?"

"Ah, it's such a lovely night."

"You just ignored my question, didn't you?"

"_Night Bird, Night song~_"

"You already sang that one."

"_Fry the human with spices~_"

"You just jumped into the chorus of another song, didn't you?"

"No, I just started in the middle of a verse."

"You're not foreshadowing anything are you?"

"_Until he gets cooked well and through~_"

"Those lines sound awfully forced."

"That's actually how the song goes."

"Really?"

"It's easier to sing songs you made up yourself."

"You're starting to make a customer fear for his life."

"Didn't you finish eating already?"

"I'll have one more grilled lamprey please."

"Coming right up", Mystia exclaimed in a cheerful fashion.

Mystia started singing again as she began to grill the lamprey. Abel didn't seem to mind and just listened quietly while she grilled the lamprey.

* * *

"I heard about the lamprey stand run by a Youkai from the other villagers, but it doesn't seem like anyone else is coming tonight, huh?" Abel said, finishing off his second lamprey.

"You sure are talkative for a human." Mystia noted.

"Really, I thought all of us humans were like this?"

"Meals tend to keep to themselves."

"But I'm not a meal... am I?"

"You're not a customer anymore, that's for sure."

"On second thought, I think I'll have some sake."

"We don't serve sake to minors."

"Say's the minor serving sake. Actually, I'm 19 years old."*

"I'll have you know I'm older than you. Also you're still too young."

"Kids sure love to dream, don't they?"

"No sake? What a shame, I guess you're not a customer after all."

"Please have mercy. I'll come again tomorrow."

"Does that mean you came here on purpose?"

"Out of curiosity, yes, I did."

"That's unusual."

"Really, I thought that it's more unusual for a night stand like this not to get very many customers?"

"People don't go out at night because it's dangerous. I doubt they would risk their lives for lamprey as good as mine are."

"I guess that makes me an unusual human then."

"There's nothing wrong with hating yakitori."

"And being unaffected by your singing?"

"Now that's just wrong."

"Stop making it sound like a bad thing. It means I can appreciate your singing much more than other humans can."

"Oh, then that's alright."

"You have a very beautiful voice. It's a shame that people can't listen to it without having a horrible travesty befall upon them."

"At least some Youkai in the forest are happy."

"Please eat lamprey, not humans."

"Actually, it's 'please eat lamprey, not yakitori.'"

"I think I should be going now."

"Then you should."

"See you tomorrow."

"I won't save you if you get attacked along the way."

"What if the assailant is you?"

"_Thank you, come again soon~_"

"You seem awfully eager for tomorrow to come."

"_Tomorrow, tomorrow~_"

"Good night." Abel said, walking away from the stand.

Mystia didn't answer, she just watched Abel disappear into the darkness. That was the longest conversation she had with any human. He was indeed a strange human, unaffected by her singing and able to talk comfortably with her. Normally the humans that come across her stand would just eat the lamprey to cure their night blindness and not bother starting long conversations with her.

She was fine with that, as she wasn't interested in becoming friendly with humans. She only started the stand so that she could do whatever she wanted without fear of being hunted down. With relationships between Youkai and humans improving and the number of Youkai exterminations having become less and less, she wanted to give the impression that she was one that shouldn't be killed. Thus the nights where she would "cure" night blindness with lamprey began. The stand wasn't popular, being one that you can only find in the middle of the night, but it left a good impression on the humans, so she continued to sell lamprey and was never bothered by them.

So, confident that no pursers would come after her, she continued eating humans from the village who wandered at night time. She would alternate between pulling her cart on some nights to looking for someone to eat on others. But the nights where she pulled her cart were becoming fewer and fewer and still no action was taken against her. It was only chance that the human named Abel picked a night where she just happened to be pulling the cart. If it were any other night, then no conversation would be taking place between them.

"He said he was coming tomorrow..."

He was going to come to her on purpose tomorrow. He would probably tell some people where he's going and they'd get suspicious if he never came back, so tomorrow would be another cart-pulling night. Even worse, if he continued to come back and forth without a scratch, then more people would come, thinking it wasn't dangerous. She would be forced to pull the cart on a regular basis to keep up the act.

"Oh well, I can tell them I'm closed on weekends at the very least", Mystia sighed.

She continued pulling the cart in silence and thought, until she realized how quiet it had gotten. Then, she continued singing to fill the void.

* * *

*The age for drinking alcohol in Canada is 19. Abel is referring to this, but his nationality is still a mystery…


	3. 3rd Song

3rd Song

_Date: __Season 127, 20__th__ of Book Month (July)_

"Well, she made a joke about humans being meals, so I know she has a sense of humor at the very least", Abel stated.

Back in the Hieda household, Abel was talking once again to Akyu about Mystia.

"Right in front of a human? Has she become reckless, or does she think no one would suspect her?" Akyu questioned

"It didn't seem like a slip of the tongue or arrogance to me. I just think it was a joke. But I can't tell for sure whether or not she's related yet. You seem convinced of it though", Abel stated.

Akyu frowned and said, "She's been getting away with eating humans for a while now, so I think it would be safe to say she has something to do with this."

"That would make the most sense, but the villagers aren't going to see it that way."

"Any other Youkai and this incident would've been over by now, but pulling a cart around and causing people to get confused by singing seems to make everything alright."

"We still don't know if it's her, but I do agree that any Youkai who gets away with doing something like that for so long should be exterminated."

"Do you feel like finding her now?"

"I won't kill." Abel stated bluntly.

"Even if she killed Lara?"

"..."

Abel became silent. Lara was just like him, a human who came from the outside world and choose to settle down in the human village. She was an orphan of the same age as him who ran away from her foster parents and had no one to truly call, "family". Abel was an only child who never had a sister before. The two felt a strong connection early on and became each other's family in the world they found themselves in. Abel finally had something he wanted to protect and Lara had the family she always wanted.

There was only one thing that Abel should have realized sooner. Otherwise things would have turned out differently...

* * *

_Date: __Season 127,2nd of Book Month (July)_

"Abel?"

Abel woke up at the sound of Lara's voice. She had been living apart from him until just recently when she said she wanted to live with Abel. Abel was a little surprised at this sudden turn of events, and asked her why to which she responded, "We practically see each other all day anyways, so why not?"

Abel agreed. She wasn't blood related, but she was his family and the time they spent together was precious to him. He always had fun when she was around and enjoyed her company. Not only that, but their relationship was like that of a brother and a sister, so it wouldn't be too absurd to live together. It seemed like a no-brainer at the time.

"What is it?" Abel muttered sleepily, trying to adjust his eyes to his surroundings.

"Is it weird for us to have a relationship like this when we're not blood related?" Lara asked

"What's this, out of the blue?"

"Well, isn't it?"

"Yeah... I guess it sort of is." Abel said, his eyes able to make out Lara standing in his doorway.

Lara was in her pajamas, her long brown hair a little messy probably from laying down in her bed. She was looking at Abel with an almost depressed expression, like she was unsure about something.

"It's weird, but that doesn't mean we can't have a relationship like this." Abel said.

"I know that. I know that, but..." Lara stopped mid sentence. She seemed to be struggling for words.

"Was it a bad idea to live together?"

"No, that's not the problem."

"Is it something you're uncomfortable with bringing up?"

Lara simply nodded.

"If you're having problems with something, then you can talk to me about them. I can't help you unless I know what the problem is.", Abel said.

Lara fidgeted around with her thumbs for a little while, then sighed and sat down on Abel's bed. She looked down, continuing to fidget with her thumbs. Finally, after a couple minutes silence, she said, "I think I'm in love."

Abel looked at Lara. From the way she was acting and the way she said it...

"With me?", Abel asked quietly.

Lara burst out laughing. It was so sudden that Abel nearly jumped out of his bed. While she was laughing hysterically, she was shaking her head back and forth rapidly. Maybe it was her nerves that caused such a reaction to come out of her.

"Well then, why were you so nervous about saying it to me?" Abel asked.

Lara, catching her breath, said, "Is it easy to tell anyone that you're in love?"

"Well, no I guess not."

"Then there you have it."

"Okay, so you're in love. Why are you telling me this?"

Lara, fully calmed down, responded, "I don't know how to approach him, and he doesn't even view me the same way that I view him."

"You mean he isn't aware of you as a woman?"

"I guess that would be the way of putting it. But I don't know how to make him pay attention to me."

"Am I really the person you should be telling about this? I mean what makes you think I'd know anything about how to get him to pay attention to you?"

"Because it's you"

"I'm sorry for thinking highly of myself. Can you answer me seriously?"

"Does that mean you think highly of me?"

"We're getting off-topic here."

"Well, jokes aside, you're a guy. Haven't you fallen for someone before?"

"I have, but women are much more mysterious then men. I never had a relationship with a girl that surpasses close friends. You don't really need counselling on how to make a guy happy though."

"And how do you make men happy?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, we mainly act out our instincts when it comes to relationships. If you're willing-"

"You suck as a brother, much less a fake one."

"I didn't even finish."

"You didn't need too."

"Give him a gift."

"I've given him plenty."

"This must be the most oblivious guy in existence."

"You have **no** idea."

"I suddenly view you as a woman."

"Stop that already. I don't want you to joke about that..." Lara said, sighing.

"Sorry." Abel said, holding his head down in shame.

"As long as you don't joke about that again, then it's fine, I'll talk to you later. Goodnight Abel." Lara said, getting up and out the door.

"Goodnight Lara." Abel said as she exited through the door.

* * *

_Date: __Season 127,3rd of Book Month (July)_

Lara got up from the table she was sitting at, her written note on the table. She was too scared to tell Abel what she was feeling, so she wrote it down. She was too scared to face Abel when he got up, so she left. She left their home and walked as far as her legs would take her, ending up on the night road. The sky was very dimly lit, preparing to transition into the next day. She probably could've stayed at their home for a little while longer before leaving it, but she would be tempted to sleep there and end up having to face Abel sooner than she wanted.

So she continued walking, to clear her mind and set herself straight, all the while hoping the next time he talked to her, he wouldn't be joking.

And it was at that time she heard a song...

* * *

"I'm such an idiot, aren't I?"

Abel should've seen it coming. It was painfully obvious and yet he still couldn't see it. He only saw what he wanted to see and never what was right in front of his own eyes.

In Lara, he saw the sister he never had.

Lara saw something different when she looked at Abel though.

It was obvious, even when she was laughing hysterically. It was too unnatural, the way she laughed. Anyone could tell that she was in pain from holding back the words she wanted to say. So she wrote them clearly on paper, "I love you."

But when the time comes, Abel knew he couldn't say those words back. Lara was probably afraid of that happening and went out to prepare herself for failure. Which was why the words, "I'll be back soon", were also written on that paper.

What would have happened if Abel didn't view her as something like a sister? Would they be together right now? Probably, but now he can only view her as his sister. Not by blood, but by bond. He knew that their relationship would never be the same after this day, though. No one can become, "Just friends" after something like this.

"As if I'll just wait for her here so she can pretend she's fine like this." Abel said, getting up and leaving the house.

No matter where she was, he could still find her. His unnatural sense of direction told him so. He would walk to where she was and then scold her for being an idiot... and apologizing for being one himself. Even if it hurts, even if it was impossible, he still wanted to be friends with her. He truly believed he would find some answer to this problem.

All of a sudden, his legs stopped moving. No matter how much he willed them to move towards where Lara was they wouldn't budge. He had no direction to go in, and before he knew it, his tears came inexplicably and uncontrollably. He had no idea why he was crying, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't move. There was nothing to move towards.

This was the moment when Lara died.

* * *

_Date: __Season 127, 20__th__ of Book Month (July)_

"You could always have someone else kill her if you're unwilling to do it." Akyu suggested.

Abel remained quiet for a couple more seconds, and then said, "Give me more time."

"Why do you need more time? She still needs-"

"If she did kill Lara, then I'll be the one to kill her.", Abel stated, ignoring Akyu and walking out the door.


	4. 4th Song

4th Song

_Night bird, night song~ _

The song echoed along the night road as she pulled the cart, her voice carrying the tune along.

_Human shall turn off the light in the darkness~_

A song she knew well. A song she could sing for eternity. A song to bring darkness to those who hear it.

_Dream in the night, red in the night~_

She sang it as loudly as possible, yet with a clear tone that didn't sound strained at all. She sang in such a way that only someone who loved to sing with all her heart and soul could sing the way she sang.

_Humans will be crucified in the darkness~_

As she continued to sing, a familiar figure approached in the distance. Still unwavering in his movement and clearly knowing where he was going, Abel walked towards the stand without any uncertainty on his face.

Despite it having no effect on him, she continued to sing until the song was done. Abel simply waited and watched until she finished.

"Still singing those eerie songs, I see." Abel stated.

"A smart human would've never come again if they really felt threatened, rather than keep their promise." Mystia pointed out.

"I don't feel threatened. Rather, I feel a certain calm when hearing you sing."

"I've successfully lulled you into a false sense of security, have I?"

"One grilled lamprey with singing on the side please."

"Coming right up", Mystia exclaimed energetically.

And so, she once again sang while grilling the lamprey. Likewise, Abel did the same thing he always did when she sang, which was remaining quiet. She finished grilling the lamprey at around the same time she finished the song and handed it to Abel.

"Here you go." Mystia said.

"Thanks for the meal." Abel said, taking a bite out of the lamprey.

"I should tell you in advance that I'm not selling any lamprey tomorrow or the day after that."

"You have something to do those days?" Abel asked, finishing his first bite.

"Yeah, like fish for more lamprey or clean my house." Mystia replied.

"That's a surprisingly normal response."

"Oh yeah, and I plan on eating some humans. Want to join me?"

"I _**am**_ human."

"Want to be eaten by me?"

"Is that something you should be making a joke about in front of me?"

"You seem to find the humor in it, so I don't see why not."

"I guess I really am a weird human then, huh?" Abel asked, taking another bite of his lamprey.

"There's nothing wrong with hating-"

"Different punch line, please." Abel interrupted.

"You must be a shrine maiden!" Mystia exclaimed.

"What kind of punch line is that?"

"Or a witch, take your pick."

"I'm not even a girl!"

"Then you'll get eaten in no time."

"I'm wearing the red jacket!?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh. Sorry, inside joke."

"Anyways, I'll be busy so no lamprey will be sold on the next two nights."

"Well that's a shame."

"Do you still intend on coming to eat lamprey?"

"I like to hear you sing too."

"Who wouldn't?"

"People who value their sanity wouldn't."

"Are you already hearing voices in your head?"

"Only one voice, actually."

"You should have one of those human doctors take a look at you."

"Don't want to."

"And those were the last words he spoke to me."

"Don't make it sound like I'm a tragedy."

"What are you then?"

"I'm a romantic comedy."

"Delusion is quite a tragic plot twist."

"I don't want to see a doctor, because the one voice in my head is singing."

"That... actually wasn't half bad."

"And so she fell in love with my charm and good looks."

"Don't involve me with your delusion, please."

"Do Youkai ever fall in love with humans?"

"I love their taste and the sounds they make as they take their last breath."

"You're a horror. No doubt about it."

"If I were anything, I would be a religion."

"A blasphemous horror, at that."

"People would worship my voice and fear my powers."

"Follower count of the religion of Mystia: one human, but he got eaten alive."

"I need more tributes to appease my hunger!"

"God forgives you, because you make him laugh."

"Which god?"

"One from the outside world."

"Not important."

"I take offense to that."

"Tell someone who cares."

"I could send some people who hate yakitori into the forest if you want."

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

"That didn't sound sincere."

"You didn't really intend on doing that for me anyways."

"You make it sound as though you'd be happy if something like that happened."

"I'm a bird and so is a yakitori. That would only be just desserts."

"But you eat humans regardless, right?"

Mystia paused before she answered, "No, I've stopped doing that."

"You've 'stopped'?" Abel inquired.

"Yes, I've stopped eating humans. I've grown rather fond of them", Mystia lied.

"That's not the problem here..."

"There shouldn't be a problem at all, actually."

"Don't you regret eating anyone at all?" Abel asked bluntly.

Mystia paused again and then sternly said, "Now you're the one who's offended me. I'm closed now, please leave."

Abel seemed to realize what he just done, and said, "I'm sorry."

"If sorry was enough, then I'm guessing the lives I took would forgive me." Mystia said in a depressed tone.

Abel didn't say anything to that, and left the stand quietly.

Mystia sighed a breath of relief. With how natural the conversation flowed between Abel and herself, she had a harder time coming up with lies and excuses to hide her true nature. If she wasn't paying attention, she might have let a few things slip out of her mouth. When he decides to come back, which he probably would, she knew that she would have to keep her guard up when talking to him.

"No, wait, I can just tell him to go away and leave me alone if he ever pops up. Eventually, he should give up and never come here again." Mystia said to herself.

Abel believed that he had done something wrong, so if she kept making him feel guilty about it, he would eventually leave her alone. There would be no more intentional visits from him and she could get away with pulling the cart on less nights.

"Humans really aren't all that bright, are they?" Mystia asked no one.

Once again, she realized how quiet it had gotten after Abel left. Normally, she would be singing whenever it got quiet, but she seemed to be thinking a lot more than singing lately. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to deal with problems like these in the future.

She started singing again.


	5. 5th Song

_Date: __Season 127, 21__st__ of Book Month (July)_

Abel didn't want to get out of bed. He said something stupid out of anger. He needed to know if it was her, if Mystia was the one who killed Lara, and never stopped to think about what if it _wasn't_ her. He kept trying to go about it in a roundabout way so that she wasn't suspicious, but never stopped to consider that she might not be the killer that Abel so desperately wanted her to be.

And so, here he was, pulling the sheets over his head to run away from the sunlight peeking through his window and his guilt. He knew he had to apologize to Mystia for what he had said, but he didn't know how to. He barely knew her. This made him feel even worse as he still decided to judge her based on Akyu's opinion. He still valued her opinion, but no longer on people or Youkai. He should only judge character when he got to know them better. He should've at least known that, but still...

"Abel, are you there?" called out a familiar voice.

Abel pulled his head out from under his sheets. It was Mokou's voice that called out, which was strange as she very rarely paid visits to him as he already paid more than enough visits to her. Abel lazily got out of bed and called out; "Wait just a minute" as he looked for a change of clothes.

He quickly got dressed and made his way to the front door to open it for Mokou.

"You... look like hell." Mokou noted.

"Nice to see you too, Is there anything you need me for?" Abel asked.

"Well, I just thought I'd come by and pay you a visit while I'm informing you of my progress regarding the disappearances."

"You can't have made any progress on that, because no other people have gone missing since I've talked to you last."

"That doesn't mean that I haven't found out anything."

"Really, you've found out something?" Abel asked, getting excited.

"Nope", Mokou said with a grin on her face.

"Thank you, come again soon..." Abel said in a depressed tone, slowly shutting the front door.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Please let me in for tea." Mokou begged.

"You should've just said you came for a visit. I was really disappointed you know." Abel said, opening the front door and letting Mokou through.

"I'm sorry", Mokou apologized again.

"Now apologize for your existence."

"I'm sorry for this." Mokou said, slamming her fist straight into Abel's gut.

"I was only joking you know." Abel groaned, grabbing his stomach while he knelt on the floor.

"Pardon the intrusion." Mokou declared as she made a beeline for Abel's living room.

Abel sighed, got up off the floor and followed her to the living room.

"I'm all out of tea." Abel said as they sat down.

"That's fine; I've only come for the company and conversation anyways." Mokou stated.

"Does it get lonely out in the forest?"

"Not really. You and Keine visit me often so it never gets lonely and I don't mind the times when I'm alone because it's always peaceful."

"So then why the sudden visit?"

"I don't need a reason, do I? I just wanted to."

"I see."

Abel sat silently after that, pondering his predicament and whether or not he should bring it up to Mokou. Before the silence got long enough to become awkward, he made his decision.

"Mokou, do you happen to know a Youkai who goes by the name of Mystia?" Abel asked.

Mokou narrowed her eyes and answered, "Yes, I know her."

"You don't seem very happy that I mentioned her name."

"I'm not. What about her?"

"Well, say I said something very horrible to her that made her upset. What should I do?"

"Proceed to hit her with danmaku."

"What would I do to make it up to her?"

"Do you even know who Mystia is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why are you talking to her then, or rather, trying to make it up to her?"

"I've been talking with her, trying to find out if she's involved in the recent disappearances. Of course, I haven't asked her directly. I've just been talking normally with her to see if she would let something slip up. But, in my own opinion, she has nothing to do with what's going on at the moment. I said something awful to her the last time we spoke and I want to apologize to her. I just don't know how."

It was then Mokou's turn to sit in silence, pondering what to say. She didn't seem to be thinking of a solution to Abel's problem, but rather about how to get him to stay away from Mystia.

"You aren't going to try and be friends with her, are you?" Mokou finally asked.

"That's what I intend on doing." Abel answered.

"Why?"

"She doesn't seem to be a bad Youkai and I enjoyed the conversations I had with her, although I had ulterior motives, which makes me feel guilty."

"Do you even know how many humans she's eaten? What makes you think you're not going to end up being eaten?"

"Because I believe she's changed. I think she finds the value in human lives and is suffering because people judge her based on her past actions, especially herself."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the thing that I said which made her upset was, 'don't you regret eating anyone at all?'"

"..."

"I know that what she did in the past was wrong, but she didn't see it that way and now that she does, I think she truly regrets it. I don't think we should condemn her anymore."

"But with all the lives she's taken, can you really forgive her because she was, 'sorry'?"

"...It was in her nature as a Youkai to eat people. I can't condemn her for that, so I'd rather forgive her. It might be selfish of me, but even with what she's done, I just want to forgive her and be friends."

Mokou sighed and said, "You really are an idiot, trying to be all friendly with everyone, even Youkai."

"I've never been in danger from making friends before, so I don't see how that makes me an idiot."

"Weren't you constantly going into the Bamboo Forest of the Lost trying to become friends with me?"

"And look how that turned out, anyways, are you going to help me apologize?"

"Since when was this conversation about me helping you apologize?"

"Well, if you're worried about me going to see her, then you could come along. Plus, I still have no idea how to make it up to her."

"I don't have any idea either, but since you seem intent on going on matter what, I guess it wouldn't hurt to come along."

"Thank you, Mokou." Abel said, bowing deeply.

"Stop doing that already, it seems unnatural when you do it."

"Anyways, do you have an opinion on what I should do to make it up to her?"

"You're the one who's been talking to her; you should know more about her than I do. Is there anything that she would appreciate?"

Abel sat, thinking deeply. Then, he seemed to come up with an idea.

"Does the human village sell any instruments?" Abel asked.

"There is one store you can get them from, but they're expensive." Mokou replied.

"Money isn't a problem for me. The villagers leave money anonymously as thanks for my services, so I can't give it back to them."

"People sure have become crafty when forcing their gratitude on others." Mokou noted.

"Alright, and one last thing, do you know where I can fish for lamprey?"


	6. 6th Song

"Hmm~"

Mystia stretched in her bed while letting a lazy yawn escape her mouth. Looking out the window, she could see that there was barely any light out in the forest. It was time for her to get up. She sat up in a sitting position and laid on her bed stand while rubbing her eyes. She looked at her wings, which were crumpled up from her constant turning in bed and proceeded to stretch them out, giving them proper form.

She then proceeded to sing in a drunk-like voice, probably brought on by her tiredness. She yawned in-between some verses, but she still continued. Once she was done, she felt wide awake and got out of bed. This was her usual routine in waking up. Singing gave her energy to face the rest of the day, but she was still hungry. She quickly got changed out of her Pajama's, and into her casual dress. It was time for her to go and find her next meal.

* * *

"What...the hell...?" Mystia asked in a confused tone.

She was completely baffled by the scene that was right in front of her. The lantern on her cart was lit and was out in the open. Not only that, but someone was grilling lamprey while talking to a customer. The person who was manning her stand was...

"Want some lamprey?" Abel called out to Mystia, holding out a stick of grilled lamprey.

"What are you doing!? Are you mocking me!?" Mystia yelled, stomping her way to the stand.

"He's apologizing to you. Take the lamprey." said the customer.

Mystia turned to face the unfamiliar face. She had long white hair, and eyes that seemed to be on fire. Her voice was urging her, but her eyes were threatening her. Whoever it was, she wasn't going to settle for a, 'no', so Mystia reluctantly took the lamprey Abel was holding out for her.

"You don't mind fish for breakfast right?" Abel asked Mystia.

"I don't have breakfast; I just eat when I'm hungry." Mystia grumbled.

"And are you hungry now?"

"No." Mystia lied quickly.

Then, her stomach growled at the worst time.

"Your stomach is more honest than you are." Abel said.

"Traitor", Mystia said to her stomach.

"Don't worry; I cooked it all the way through."

"I can eat raw fish if I wanted."

"Then you have no reason not to eat it, right?" The strange customer asked.

Mystia knew that whoever the customer was, it was clear that she was an acquaintance of Abel's. Mystia also knew that if she didn't go along with this, the customer wouldn't just let her get away. Abel didn't seem to be threatening her, so she could assume that the customer was acting on her own accord. Faced with no other choice due to the silent threats, Mystia took a bite of the lamprey.

"...It isn't horrible." Mystia said.

"Was I supposed to add spices?" Abel asked.

"No, just grilling it was enough. You didn't grill it the right way, though."

"There's a right way?"

"Did you taste any of the ones you grilled yet?"

"No, I haven't.

"Try one."

Abel took one of the grilled lampreys and took a bite.

"...It isn't horrible." Abel agreed.

"Do you taste the difference between yours and mine? The reason mine tastes better is because I grilled it the right way." Mystia stated.

"I thought the right way was cooking it all the way through."

"But there's also the way you position it, the timing when switching sides, the pressure you apply to the-"

"I get it. Yours are better because you're more talented at this."

"Exactly, now that you know, I should get going-"

"So soon? You haven't even heard the extra service!" The customer said in fake enthusiasm.

"...Please tell me you aren't going to sing." Mystia pleaded to Abel.

"No, but I am good at playing the flute." Abel answered.

Mystia just gave Abel a blank look. He was a complete idiot, plain and simple.

"You seem disappointed." Abel noted.

"I _**am**_ disappointed." Mystia confirmed.

"You haven't even heard me play yet."

"How is this supposed to be apologizing for what you said yesterday!? All you're doing is copying me, very badly, I might add!" Mystia yelled.

"Weren't you the one who said that, 'if sorry was enough, then I'm guessing the lives I took would forgive me'?" Abel asked.

"...What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't think that you should be forgiven, but I want to forgive you because I know you regret it, just like how I want you to forgive me because I truly regret what I said yesterday. I can't do anything specific to make up for it, so all I can do is show that I'm truly sorry."

"And how is this showing you're sorry?"

"You're talking to me right now, aren't you? You wouldn't have listened to what I've said any other way, would you?"

Mystia was surprised. He was right about that. She was planning on ignoring him whenever he tried talking to her, but before she knew it, she ended up talking with him because of this.

"You just did this so you could grab my attention?" Mystia asked.

"And I'm telling you right now that I truly regret what happened yesterday. Can you please forgive me?" Abel asked.

Mystia was speechless. She didn't know what to do. If she didn't forgive him in this situation, it would seem odd and if she did forgive him, he would end up coming more and the people... Wouldn't think she was dangerous. But that was what Mystia wanted all along. As long as people didn't think she was dangerous, they wouldn't suspect her. Even if business picked up, she could still be closed for the weekends and eat humans then. It wouldn't be as much times as before, but she'd be safe. Why didn't she think of this sooner? Maybe because she would have to be friendly to the humans, which didn't appeal to her, but it seemed like a small price to pay for her safety.

"Alright, you win Abel. I forgive you." Mystia said with a smile.

"This isn't about winning, you know. I just want to be friends." Abel pointed out.

"...Friends? That's asking for a lot." Mystia said.

"This looks like a job for the flute of friendship..." Abel said, taking out a flute.

"I'll agree to be your friend if you put that thing away." Mystia said.

"But you haven't even heard me play yet."

"No instrument is as powerful and wonderful as my voice. I don't need to hear it."

"I will agree that you have a wonderful singing voice."

"Go on, praise me more!"

"If only other people's ears didn't bleed on impact, I'm sure they'd agree also."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"When I die, I hope that I can go to heaven."

"That's not what I meant by 'death wish'"

"Are you going to finish that lamprey? I know it isn't as good as yours, but I tried my best and you're hungry, right?"

"Ah, that's right." Mystia said, realizing she was still holding the lamprey on a stick. She took another bite of it. She could live with eating lamprey for now.

* * *

"We caught a lot of lamprey during the day for you. Is this enough?" Abel said, showing her the containers filled with lamprey.

"More than enough, I don't get that many customers remember?" Mystia asked.

"So then all that's left for you to do is the cleaning? Your house doesn't look that big, so it shouldn't take that long."

"Ah yes, that reminds me, how did you find me?" Mystia inquired.

"I have a very good sense of direction. I can find anything in the world just by following it."

"Is that why you're unaffected by my singing, because you always know where everything is?"

"Probably, anyways, what do you do during your free time on the weekends? None of this stuff appears to take very long."

"I sing, of course."

"The entire night? That's quite a stretch." The other girl said.

"Oh, are you still here?" Mystia asked her.

"Is there any particular reason I should leave?" The girl asked.

"This is my friend, Mokou. She helped me fish that entire amount of lamprey." Abel said.

"...Mokou, did you say?" Mystia asked.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Mokou asked.

Mystia had heard about her before. She was some sort of immortal on good terms with the human villagers. She also heard something about her being a phoenix too, but she appeared to be normal aside from what she was wearing. The one thing that bothered her the most, however, was that she ran a yakitori stand.

"Nothing wrong, I just thought you would be on fire or have two heads or something like that." Mystia said.

"I hear that night sparrow tastes good fried. Want to try some Abel?" Mokou asked Abel.

"Please just get along with her." Abel begged Mokou.

"Jokes aside, are you really a phoenix?" Mystia asked Mokou.

"No, I just have powers similar to that of one." Mokou answered.

"I was about to say that fellow birds shouldn't eat one another, but it seems like there will be no point." Mystia said.

"Maybe bringing you along wasn't such a good idea after all..." Abel said to Mokou.

"Because I run a yakitori stand", Mokou asked.

"That would be why." Abel confirmed.

"You have a very interesting way of apologizing, Abel, bringing the enemy of all bird kind with you to see me." Mystia noted.

"Don't get me wrong, I love birds and the way they taste." Mokou said.

"I can eat her, right Abel? She won't die anyways so I can enjoy a feast of immortal guts." Mystia noted.

"Both of you should eat more lamprey." Abel stated.

"I eat enough lamprey." Mystia said.

"Yakitori is good enough for me." Mokou stated.

"Hey Abel, she's a normal human aside from never dying and having power over fire, right?" Mystia asked.

"Umm, yes, I guess aside from that, she is normal." Abel answered.

"_Night bird, night song~_"

"Don't start singing!" Abel exclaimed.

"But I don't have anything else to do." Mystia stated.

"Could it be that you really only sing during your free time?" Mokou asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Mystia asked.

"That's dangerous! Do you know how many humans have gotten lost because they've heard you sing?" Mokou asked.

"That's why I sing at night time in the middle of the forest. Humans aren't stupid enough to go off the path into the forest at night, right? ...Oh wait, there's one such idiot right here." Mystia said, smirking.

"Urge to kill: rising!" Mokou stated while gritting her teeth.

"Once you're done cleaning your house, you'll have nothing to do for the rest of the night?" Abel asked, trying to change topics.

"Nothing to do but sing and fly", Mystia said.

"Can we come inside and call it a visit?" Abel asked.

"What else would you call it other than a visit?" Mystia responded.

"A break-in.", Mokou suggested.

"What do you plan on doing that requires breaking-in?" Mystia asked.

"No, no, it's just a normal visit." Abel said.

"Not today. You're probably going to visit my cart when it's open anyways." Mystia stated.

"Ah, that's right. Is it open on weekdays?" Abel asked.

"Please don't visit me every single night. You've already ruined enough of my peace and quiet." Mystia said.

"It doesn't count as quiet if you sing anyways." Abel pointed out.

"Let me sing in peace."

"That's better."

"Can I ask you to leave now? I like being alone."

"That's depressing."

"Not if she likes it. C'mon Abel, let's go." Mokou said.

"Alright, but we're friends now, so don't be shy if you want any company, Mystia." Abel stated.

"I don't ever recall agreeing to be your friend, but I'll keep that in mind." Mystia said.

"I put away the flute, didn't I? See you later!" Abel exclaimed, leaving with Mokou following close behind.

Mystia simply waved goodbye. Her night had only just begun and she wasn't going to let it go to waste. As soon as Abel and Mokou moved out of sight, she started to move in the other direction towards another part of the forest. She would've entered the forest, but she remembered that her cart was still out as well as the lamprey that Abel gave her.

When she got to the cart, she noticed that her grill was dirty and there was quite a few grilled lampreys left over from Abel's cooking.

"You think he would clean up after himself at the very least, or maybe bring the cooked lamprey with him." Mystia complained to no one.

And with that, she started cleaning the grill and eating the lamprey, which weren't terrible. She then realized that she could've easily put the lamprey in storage or thrown them away rather than eating them, but it was too late for that. Now, she was full and had no room left to eat a human much less an entire one.

"This is the 2nd night he's prevented me from eating his own kind... albeit unintentional." Mystia noted.

Ever since Abel came, she hasn't had any opportunities to eat any humans. Granted, she ruined her own opportunity tonight, but it wouldn't have happened if Abel didn't come. He was a very weird human, unable to be affected by her singing or even be bothered by it and even goes out of his way to become friends with her, a Youkai. Everything about him was bothering her, as he keeps on getting in the way of her recent eating habits.

"...I don't have to worry about him tomorrow, right?" Mystia asked herself.


End file.
